Feelings
by aisuruchann
Summary: After letting You down, Chika and Riko discuss how they felt at their sleepover.


_A/N: A ChikaRiko follow up for my short MariYou Jealousy fic_

* * *

"I feel really bad for You-chan," Chika hugs tight her lobster plush while lying on her bed. "After she ran off like that... I should have chased after her myself."

Riko was sat on the floor, brushing her silky, burgundy red hair. Tonight, she and Chika were having a sleepover. "But Mari told you not to..and went after her herself."

Chika lifts her head to face Riko. "I didn't think she'd react like that! Getting upset because I said I was planning on spending time alone with you, Riko. Was I rude or something?"

"No.. you were as kind as ever, Chika-chan. I think it just came as a shock to her." Riko turns her head down, feeling somewhat guilty. "My presence changes the whole social dynamic now... She must have thought things would just stay the same as they always had between you two..."

"I guess I've never told her no like that before?" Chika wondered. "And it happened in front of everyone.."

Riko nods, agreeing. "I feel bad for the way You-chan took it. With the other girls seeing how she reacted must have made her feel worse." She sets her hairbrush down on the table, facing Chika. "I wish it didn't happen the way it did..but I really wanted to spend time alone with you.. Chika-chan."

With a cheesy grin spreading across her face, Chika rubs the back of her head. "Hehe. I feel popular!"

Riko giggles at her sudden smile. "You-chan will come round later on... she'll be fine." she tells Chika, with a reassuring expression. "You two have been friends for a long time."

Chika lies back on her bed. "I suppose so. She's a tough girl. Yup. She'll be fine." Chika nods happily. She convinced herself that You will come back round to her soon. She turns on her side to face Riko, changing the subject. "So what do you want to do now then?"

Giving a mischievous look, Riko lifts up some DVDs that she had brought with her. "Let's watch some romance films!"

* * *

They sat together on the bed, with the blanket over the both of them, watching the films on Chika's laptop. When they finished the third film, Chika is taken aback.

"Wow.. things went really far in that last one, huh?" She said, a slight blush lit her cheeks. "Do you watch these kind of films all the time, Riko-chan?"

"Uh-huh." Riko admits surprisingly shamelessly. "They make up most of my collection!"

Chika, still a little red, timidly asks, "so... do you have a lot of experience.. in love?"

Riko turns bright red, surprised at Chika's question. "Oh, no no no no! None at all!"

She looks away, but Chika laughs at her sudden embarrassment. "Me neither, I don't even know any boys!"

Riko softly glances back, her cheeks still glowing. "Then," she places her hand on Chika's thigh. "What if you pretend I'm a boy?"

"...Eh?"

Building herself up, Riko gently pushes Chika back, her head falling onto her pillow. "Do you want to practice what we just watched?" Riko asks.

Chika's whole face turns red this time. She's too shocked to say anything while Riko brushes the back of her hand against Chika's rosy cheek.

With both of them so focused on the intimate moment between them and the music playing still from the DVD, neither hear the bedroom door sliding open.

Riko moves her body closer to Chika, and Chika braces herself. Riko inches her face closer and closer to Chika's. Their lips are millimetres apart.

All of a sudden, there's a loud "WOOF!" and Shiitake crashes onto Riko.

* * *

Once Chika shooed her dog away, the room becomes quiet with the commotion over. Chika feels nervous and finds it hard to look at Riko.

Riko notices how awkward Chika is acting, which makes herself feel down. "Did you not like what I did?"

Chika doesn't really know how to answer. "...It's not that. I just..." Her thoughts and feelings were all over the place. All she could do was stare at herself twiddling her thumbs. "I was taken by surprise...I guess..."

Riko nods. In the short time that she's known Chika, she's never seen her this apprehensive. "I understand. I guess you need time to sort your feelings out."

"Are your feelings.. sorted out?" Chika bashfully asks.

"I have." Riko confidently states.

For a short moment, Riko's sharp eyes met Chika's soft ones. Riko moves in closer, bringing her voice down low and whispers, "I would have went much further if you let me."

Immediately, Chika turns red while Riko only smiles at her reaction.

"It's getting late," announces Riko. "Let's put this all behind us and get some sleep."

"...yeah." Chika agrees.

* * *

They share the bed once again, but this time as they fall alseep, Riko faces the wall, away from Chika. Facing the other way, Chika finds it hard to sleep. _What a dramatic day,_ Chika thought to herself. _First with You, and now Riko_. She wondered how You, one of her childhood friends, felt for her. Was it the same feelings that Riko seems to have? Chika glanced over to Riko for a moment. _What are_ my _feelings?_ Without giving herself an answer, she turns back round, and tries her best to dream it all off for tonight.

* * *

 _A/N: There will be an 8 chapter series based around this storyline, please check it out when I have it posted!_


End file.
